Heroes Assemble
by Fire Scorpion
Summary: Ok and his friends, Enid and Rad we're protecting the hero Plaza from box man until a portal opened kind of came out new villains strong and powerful that Ok and as friends never fought before among with new Heroes.
1. Chapter 1: unknown Heroes and Villains

unknown Heroes and Villains

at the hero Plaza.

 **Enid** and **Rad** cleaning up the store.

 **Ok** was mopping the floor.

why do I got this weird feeling? **Ok** said to himself.

perhaps you must be working too hard, Lil dude. **Rad** said to **Ok**.

well I guess I must be over working a bit. **Ok** replied to **Rad**.

or maybe box man planning another attack. **Enid** said to **Ok**.

Maybe.. maybe.. **Ok** replied to **Enid**.

in **Mr. Gar** office was working on paperwork.

until he stopped working on his thing except had a weird feeling.

could box man be working on a secret plan to take down the Plaza? **Mr. Gar** said to himself.

or maybe it's something else that I have a feeling that could happen. **Mr. Gar** said.

at Box More Factory

 **Box Man** was having the same exact feeling like something was going to happen.

I have a feeling like something evil good is going to happen. **Box Man** said.

I like what exactly Daddy? **Darrell** said to **Box Man**.

I don't know what will happen. **Box Man** replied to **Darrell**.

maybe we should be focusing more on our business to sell all robotics to villains. **Ernesto** said to **Box Man**.

of course are my business this does need money. **Box Man** replied to **Ernesto**.

somewhere in the Hero Plaza a portal opened.

some unknown villains came out from the portal.

everyone is Spider-Man's villains and the Avenger worst enemies came out from the portal.

 **Doc Ock**

 **Mysterio**

 **Electric**

 **Beetle**

 **Carnage**

 **Scorpion**

The Squadron Supreme

 **Nighthawk**

 **Doctor Spectrum**

 **Zarda**

 **Speed Demon**

 **Nuke**

other villains

 **Ghost**

 **Justin Hammer**

 **Winter Soldier**

 **Crimson Widow**

 **AIM soldiers**

 **Hydra soldiers**

 **Zemo**

 **Red Skull**

 **Titanium Man**

 **Blizzard**

 **Living Laser**

 **Super-Adaptoid**

 **Hyperion**

 **Spider Slayers**

where are we? **Electro** asked.

we must be in another dimension. **Hyperion** said to **Electro**.

this Dimension has a lot of heroes and villains. **Doc Ock** said.

we should definitely team up with them. **Zemo** said to **Doc Ock**.

Speed Demon I need you to do a little Recon, to find what you whenever you find. **Doc Ock** said to **Speed Demon**.

you got a doc be right back in a second. **Speed Demon** replied to **Doc Ock** and ran fast to find anything.

after hero Plaza, **Speed Demon** saw the whole thing and went back to reported to the other villains.

hey guys I found a plaza for Heroes. **Speed Demon** said to them.

the plaza for Heroes very interesting. **Beetle** said to **Speed Demon**.

it's right over there. **Speed Demon** replied to **Beetle** playing at the sign.

then we should definitely build an HQ headquarters somewhere. **Doc Ock** said to the rest of the villains.

Shirley that we need to do everything you would not let the enemy know it where we are. **Hyperion** said.

the rest of us will attack the Plaza. **Doc Ock** said to the rest of the other villains.

at the hero Plaza everything was working as normal, until the explosion happened.

Ok and his friends went outside the shop to see what was going on.

who the heck are they? **Rad** said.

they're not want one of box man employees. **Enid** said to **Rad**.

wherever they are not friendly. **Ok** said.

oh on the country we are the villains. **Speed Demon** replied to **Ok**.

wait, you guys are actual villains!?? **Ok** said in shock and surprise.

on the contrary we are the ultimate villains!! **Hyperion** said.

for some reason I have a bad feeling that these guys are not your ordinary type of villains. **Enid** said a little bit worried.

oh yeah let's see how they'll deal with Rades cool fist of pain. **Rad** said in a serious way.

 **Rad** ran up to **Hpyerion** and jumps to give him an ultimate Fist Punch.

however **Hyperion** punched **Rad** so high into the sky.

in Box Mores Factory, **Box Man** watching the whole fight.

this is very impressive, those villains are very strong. **Box Man** said excited

maybe we should go ask them to join forces along with them. Ernesto said to **Box Man**.

maybe you are right I'm home they can give us equipment and tech Beyond anything get you upgrade are robots. **Box** **Man** said to **Ernesto**

and make us will profitable to. **Ernesto** said to **Box Man**.

a lot of money as well. **Box Man** replied to **Ernesto**.

and soon that Hero Plaza will be gone for good. **Box Man** said.

hey you ugly's!!! an unknown voice said.

who said that rude compliment!!! **Beatles** said in unpleasant voice.

I did. voice replied to **Beetle**.

hey look some cool guy on top of the roof. **Rad** said pointing at some random guy.

YOU!!! **Beatles** said in the Sinister way.

that's right it's me, Mech V! **Mech** said to **Beetle**.

Mech V? I never heard of a Shero like him before. **Ok** said to himself.

To Be Continued...

A/N: some of the villains are from Avengers Assemble and Ultimate Spider-Man, that looks who is here to save the day It's a Me! Mech V!! Neil it! did I actually copied a Mario reference! see all the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Earth's Mightiest Heroes

 **Mech V** and **Beetle** both looked at each other in a serious way.

do you really think that you're better than me. **Beetle** said to **Mech V**.

guess what I am really better than you! **Mech V** said to **Beetle**.

Mech V punched Beetle in the face, a Plasma Blast at Beetle chest that send them flying away.

 **Mech V** grab the cube from his pocket and throwing up in the air and create a portal.

that is so awesome!!! **Ok** said to **Mech V**.

what is the portal for? **Rad** asked **Mech V**.

reinforcements. **Mech V** replied to **Rad**.

what type of reinforcements? **Enid** asked **Mech V**.

(Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes theme song)

 **Iron Man** , **Captain America** , **Spider-Man** **Thor** and **Hawkeye** , **Ghost Rider** and **Black Widow** including **Scarlet Spider** came out from the portal.

that type of reinforcements. **Mech V** said to **Enid**.

finally you guys arrive. **Mech V** said.

at the nick of time that is. **Captain** **America** replied to **Mech V**.

well let's show our enemies who's boss. **Iron Man** said.

at Box More, **Box Man** was very surprised and shocked.

who are these Heroes and where do they come!?? **Box Man** said unpleased.

we don't even know where they came from. **Raymond** said to **Box Man**.

let's just see how this plays out until the end and then we can join. **Box Man** said to **Raymond**.

sounds like an excellent plan. **Raymond** replied to **Box Man**.

back in the battle.

 **Iron Man** uses Arc Reactor to fire at **Ghost**.

 **Spider-Man** use his webs to stick some AIM soldiers together.

 **Captain America** Punch The **Red** Skull in the face and in the chest and used to Shield to send him far away.

these guys are so amazing. **Ok** said amazed.

as if they were like Pro Heroes. **Rad** said.

 **Ghost Rider** use this fiery hook to grab some of the Hydra soldiers and threw them far away.

I even like the one with the fire skull. **Enid** said liking **Ghost Rider**.

 **Mech V** was fighting the **Beetle** up in the air, **Beetle** use heat-seeking Rockets to defeat **Mech V**. **Mech V** Dodge from the rockets and blast some of them into piece.

 **Doc Ock** come to see what was going on.

everyone we must retreat. **Doc Ock** said.

thought we were just getting started. **Ghost** said to **Doc Ock**.

we will finish them off later. **Doc Ock** said to **Ghost**.

this is just your lucky day. **Beetle** said to them and flew off.

all of the Marvel villains retreated.

that's right you don't want to mess with the Avengers. **Spider-Man** said.

The Avengers? **Rad** asked confused.

that's right a group of superhero Elites. **Captain America** said to **Rad**.

you guys are elite soldiers? **Enid** said to **Captain America**.

well yes we are. **Black Widow** replied to **Enid**.

what does have to be to become a Great Hero like you? **Ok** asked them.

well becoming a hero great with great power comes great responsibility. **Spider-Man** said to **Ok**.

I think I finally understand what it. **Ok** replied to **Spider-Man**.

gee thanks for that, advice that you gave him. **Mech V** said to **Spider-Man**.

sure everyone must listen to that advice. **Spider-Man** said to **Mech V**.

 **Mr. Gar** came outside of the shop and saw The Avengers.

so you guys are pro Heroes. **Mr. Gar** asked the Avengers.

yes we are. **Spider-Man** said to **Mr. Gay**.

can clean the shop immediately!! **Mr. Gar** said to them.

*sigh* fine we will clean your shop and everything else. **Scarlet Spider** said to **Mr. Gar**.

all of the heroes were cleaning up the mess around the Plaza.

To Be Continued...

A/N: That was pretty good epic fight had to put their. and Box Man will do an alliance with the Marvel villains. see you on the next chapter.


End file.
